huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Espada
Espada was a tribe from Survivor: Nicaragua. An alliances of girls held the power at the start of the game. However, come the switch, only original tribal lines mattered even though a battle occurred between the two tribes. Their tribe colour was blue. Members Original Members *Alana, who was fairly unlucky and the victim of an early boot when her tribe lost during Survivor: Panama. *Beau, one of the three victims to be voted out as a result of the Triple Tribal Council of Survivor: Panama. *Bobby Jon, a ranch bar waiter from Alabama. *Cody, most notable for being apart of the Viveros alliance of Survivor: Panama that had to turn on each other at the end of the game. *Darcy, a battler during Survivor: Panama who was not apart of the majority Viveros Alliance but managed to outlast some of them. *Erinn, most notable during Survivor: Gabon where she made a solid alliance of three with Thomas and Skye that brought her to the Final Tribal Council. *Lana, who played it safe and in the middle on the post switch Casaya tribe of Survivor: Panama until she was eventually cut. *Peighton, a target during the tribe dissolve of Survivor: Panama on the weaker La Mina tribe. *Ryan, who was in a very strong position during Survivor: Gabon but was blindsided by them when Vanessa threw him under the bus. *Tison, a fairly strong player who made it to the merge of Survivor: Philippines but was voted out with his whole alliance. Post Tribe-Switch Members *Adelaide, a target during the tribe dissolve of Survivor: Panama on the weaker La Mina tribe. *Cody *Kyle, who was placed in the minority of his tribe during Survivor: Philippines and subsequently voted out. *Lana *Matthew, who was in the majority Viveros Alliance during Survivor: Panama but was blindsided by them during the tribe dissolve for his untrustworthiness. *Peighton *Priya, the last remaining member of her alliance during Survivor: San Juan Del Sur that failed to get to the Final Tribal Council. *Vanessa, the strong strategist who made it to the end of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur and fell short of the final of Survivor: Gabon. Tribe History The blue Espada tribe was formed on Day 1. The girls formed an alliance and aimed to get each other to the end, whereas the boys formed another. The girls however, wanted the majority and brought in Beau for the time being. When Espada lost the first immunity challenge, the girls wanted to make the first big move of the game. The girls told Beau to vote for Bobby Jon. The boys meanwhile voted for Erinn, whom they were threatened by for being a finalist during Survivor: Gabon. At tribal council, the boys voted for Erinn, Beau voted for Bobby Jon but the girls had the majority and blindsided Beau. This gave them the complete majority. When Espada lost the second immunity challenge, the girls voted out Ryan and losing the third, Tison was their third victim. Luckily for the men of the tribe, Espada won immunity. On Day 12, the remaining castaways were split between the Espada and La Flor tribes. Cody, Lana and Peighton remained on Espada, and were joined by La Flor members Adelaide, Kyle, Matthew, Priya and Vanessa. The three Esapada originals made a pact to stay with each other and needed to exploit cracks within their opposition. Cody approached Matthew and Kyle as the men of the tribe and built a solid alpha alliance with them. When Espada lost their first challenge as a new tribe, the original La Flor's hatched a split vote plan in case an idol was played. At tribal council, the Espada originals voted for Adelaide, Priya, Matthew and Kyle voted for Peighton and Adelaide and Vanessa voted for Cody. In a 3-3-2 vote, the tribe had to revote for either Adelaide or Cody. Matthew and Kyle turned on their alliance to save their friend Cody and voted out Adelaide. Vanessa and Priya were the angry about Matthew and Kyle's flip. The girls, seeing them as the next targets, went searching for a Hidden Immunity Idol just in case original Espada didn't have it. Cody openly bluffed around camp about having the idol, but unbeknownst to him, Vanessa found it behind his back. On Day 16, both tribes had to attend a Double Tribal Council. Cody, Lana and Peighton with the addition of Matthew and Kyle were preparing to vote for Priya. Vanessa, not sure who the alliances target was, thought she would talk to Cody about his own pretend idol. Cody said that she should just give up because his new alliance was so good. When Vanessa asked to see the idol, he agreed and should her a fake idol carved out of a piece of bark and some tree mail knick knacks. At tribal council, the majority of five voted for Priya but Vanessa used her idol on her and with the only two votes that counted, Cody was voted out. The Espada tribe won the immunity challenge and by Day 20, the remaining twelve castaways merged into one and were one step closer to the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Nicaragua Tribes